The invention relates to a device for an open end spinning machine with a drive and bearing for a shaftless spinning rotor in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention. Such a device with a drive and bearing for a shaftless open end spinning rotor is known from patent application WO 92/01096. Its combined magnetic-gas bearing with plane-parallel bearing faces is distinguished by extremely low friction losses and by a rotation around the axis through the center of gravity which is free of radial forces of the spinning rotor seated thereon in the supercritical rpm range. Such a device is particularly suited for driving very rapidly rotating spinning rotors. The construction of the device is still too expensive. It is also disadvantageous that, because of the many components, numerous joining tolerances can add up and in this way the exact position of the spinning rotor axis in relation to the axis of the take-off nozzle in the spinning machine can be impaired. The tolerance requirements, the costs of manufacturing and installation make the known device expensive. It is not possible in this device to prevent damage to the spinning rotor in case of possible extreme deflections of the spinning rotor.